Quien es esta linda chica es igual que yo
by xRikka-sama
Summary: Gaara, Kankuro y Temari van a la aldea del aire, y encuentran todo destrozado, Gaara se encuentra con una chica misteriosa, es la unica sobreviviente, tiene un demonio muy poderoso dentro de ella, Gaara se siente atraído por ella, pero y Sakura?...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: "La unión perfecta" 

- ¿Donde estoy..?¿Que pasó..?¿Por qué no recuerdo nada..? - Sus preguntas se desvanecían en el silencio de la noche, corrió por la aldea oculta del Aire que se encontraba totalmente desierta. Su desesperación se veía en su rostro y la soledad se reflejaba en su mirada, su ropa se encontraba manchada de sangre y su largo cabello rosa se encontraba totalmente mojado por la lluvia, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Tsume-Niichan - Sus gritos no llegaban a ningún lado, parecía entender que pasaba y eso la asustaba, Sakura se detuvo frente a su casa la puerta se encontraba destrozada igual que las demás cosas.

- ¡Tsume-Niichan! - se arrodilló al lado de un joven que se encontraba inmóvil en el interior de la casa, Sus lágrimas caían con mayor dolor, decidió que tenia que irse de ese lugar se levantó, pero de repente vio en el piso el protector de Tsume se agacho y recogió el protector, vio su reflejo en el y soltó un grito ahogado... tomó valor y volvió a agarrar el protector.. Ese no era su reflejo.. Esos no eran sus ojos verde-jade y profundos en las que se podía perder todo, eran unos ojos rojos como la sangre, su rostro estaba cubierto de sellos, y en su frente decía Hashibi.. - Yamata No Orochi - el sonido de su voz se perdió en el viento.

Kazekage-sama - un jounnin se encontraba en la entrada de la oficina del Kazekage - Aquí están los gennin que van a ir a la misión de la aldea del Aire - Gaara, Kankuro y Temari entraron en la oficina del Kazekage.

- Esta es una misión clase B, el país del viento nos pidió ayuda para investigar y buscar información de la destrucción de la Aldea del Aire, esta aldea no tiene mucho tiempo tal vez unos 13 años, Tienen que ir a averiguar que pasó, no se sabe exactamente que buscan, así que tengan cuidado. No queda nada en la aldea todos estaban muerto y todo destruido.

-No es una misión algo peligrosa, sino sabemos a que nos enfrentamos - dice Kankuro - Debería ir un grupo mas grande o un jounnin con nosotros. 

-Todos están muy ocupados con sus misiones, no queda nadie.

El Kazekage dijo firmemente - ustedes son los mejores gennin de la aldea de la arena, con ustedes es suficiente.

-Kankuro iba a seguir discutiendo cuando Temari le dijo que se fueran, igual Gaara ya se había ido sin decir nada.

Salieron inmediatamente, la aldea del aire no se encontraba muy lejos, iban rápidamente saltando por las ramas de los árboles, se encontraban en el bosque de la muerte.  
- No tenemos ni idea de lo que estamos buscando ni de lo que nos espera en la aldea - Dice Temari - hay que ir con cuidado.  
- No creo que el que haya destruido la aldea siga allá - Gaara habló con su tono de voz frío y calmado, Temari y Kankuro se miraron y aumentaron el paso, para alcanzar a Gaara que se alejaba.  
Al llegar a la Aldea del Aire, observaron lo que quedaba de ella, en la entrada de la aldea se encontraban las tumbas de todas las personas que una vez habitaron ahí.

Gaara mostró indiferencia al ver tal destrucción, por lo menos parecía no importarle, pero algo le intrigaba.. Quien destruyó la aldea de esa forma, sin dejar rastro, ni huella, sin dejar a nadie vivo.

- Separémonos para inspeccionar mas rápido la aldea, por lo que se ve, se encuentra vacía - Temari dijo estas palabras e inmediatamente se fue a inspeccionar la aldea, Kankuro también se fue.  
Gaara se quedó solo en el centro de la aldea, se sentía algo extraño, como si ese lugar lo hubiera visto antes, en la aldea de la arena jamás hacia ocurrido nada parecido. Pero se había imaginado cosas así, y que era su culpa que eso hubiera pasado, hace mucho tiempo lo pensó.

Se dirigió al lugar donde debió haber estado el Kage, una casa mas grande que resaltaba de las demás. Entró y ese era el lugar, se encontraba en la oficina del Kage, se hallaba lleno de papeles, se sentó y comenzó a revisar. No encontró nada fuera de lo común y supuso que algo importante no estaría puesto a simple vista encima del escritorio, siguió observando el lugar hasta que por fin vio algo que llamó su atención, sobresalía de lo demás, un extraño cofre negro y dorado se encontraba en la parte mas alta de un estante, parecía muy fuera de lugar. Se acercó, alcanzó el cofre, utilizó su arena para romper el candado. Adentro solo habían muchos papeles, parecía una historia...

Hemos encontrado algo muy peligroso, se encuentra sellado en una piedra negra, pero hay que cambiarlo de lugar, el sello se comienza a romper, no creo que sea seguro que continúe en esta pequeña aldea, pero no hay a donde enviarlo.

En esta piedra esta encerrado el Bijuu de 8 cola Hashibi, Yamata no Orochi, El bijuu de Aire... No podemos dejar que se libere, y si lo encerramos de nuevo en un objeto inanimado, va a ser mas fácil que se lo roben o que lo encuentren, mejor será que esté en una persona. Se quedará en esta aldea, si es un peligro tendrá que ser destruido.

Esa era una de las cartas que se encontraban en el cofre, y al final de este se hallaba una piedra negra.. Como la de la carta. Gaara cerro el cofre y se lo llevo con el, se encontraban al final de la aldea cerca del bosque.

Salió, y comenzó a escuchar una suave melodía que provenía del bosque, parecía una flauta o una ocarina, dejo el cofre en el suelo y comenzó a seguir el sonido, cada vez se encontraba mas cerca, en la cima de un árbol comenzó a ver a una Kunoichi, no parecía ser mayor que el. Cuando ella se percato de que Gaara se encontraba allá, dejó de tocar esa extraña melodía que lo había llevado a ella y bajó del árbol, notó algo en su mirada, algo muy peculiar, que le hizo sentir más curiosidad de saber quien era ella... "su mirada me recuerda a la mía"...

La Kunoichi tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, que parecían ser recientes, y sostenía en su mano una ocarina azul perlada... Gaara estuvo parado al frente de ella sin decir nada, contemplándola, hasta que reaccionó y dijo.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - Gaara hablaba serio como siempre, pero se hallaba intrigado, de verdad quería escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

La Kunoichi tardó un tiempo en responder, lo miraba fijamente, parecía estar asustada, triste y sobretodo.. Sola, eso era lo que mas reflejaba su mirada, soledad. Me llamo Sakura...

- Sakura... - Gaara se quedó pensativo, era un nombre extraño, no había escuchado algo así antes - yo soy Gaara.

- ¿Que haces aquí en el bosque?

- No estoy segura - bajó su mirada y vio el suelo. Yo vivía en la aldea del Aire, hace poco desperté aquí, fui a la aldea y estaba toda destruida, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba caminando por la aldea..

¿Eres ninja?...  
- No, apenas comencé a entrenar hace poco.  
-¿Y entonces porque llevas ese protector?  
- Era de.. Mi hermano.

-¿.. Tu que haces..? ¡ah.. – Sakura soltó un grito y cayó al piso, un Kunai le había dado en la espalda.  
- Sakura... - Gaara se había acercado a ella, la sostenía en sus brazos aun estaba consiente, pero parecía muy débil... 

- ¿Quien esta allí? - su voz sonó fuerte en la oscuridad, inmediatamente algo pareció moverse en la sombra pero desapareció. Gaara sostenía a Sakura, en sus brazos, y se dirigía hacia la aldea del Aire, no caminó mucho cuando entro a la Aldea, allí Kankuro y Temari lo esperaban.

- ¿Donde estabas? - dice Kankuro - Tenemos tiempo aquí esperándote. 

¿Quien es ella? - Temari se había fijado en la kunoichi que cargaba Gaara en sus brazos, y parecía que Kankuro no la había visto.

- Sakura... parece, que vivía en esta aldea, pero me dijo que no recordaba nada, dijo que no sabe nada de lo que pasó en la aldea, que solo despertó y ya estaba destruida... - Gaara la miraba fijamente, parecía que ella lo intrigaba y a la vez lo atraía. 

Notas de la Autora: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, prometo continuarlo, necesito sus sugerencias y opiniones, déjenme reviews.

Sayonara!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  


- Ya podemos irnos de aquí - dice Temari - Estoy segura de que no hay nada más, Kankuro y yo no encontramos nada.  
- Ella es la única persona de la aldea con vida - Kankuro miraba a la Kunoichi fijamente.  
- Gaara.. ¿No encontraste algo más? - dice Temari  
- ...No... - Gaara se acordó del cofre negro y dorado, pero no sabía porque no lo quería buscar, tal vez simplemente no lo considerara necesario, no quería llevar eso con el. 

Los 3 Gennin iban de regreso a La aldea de la Arena, no fue una misión que requiriera mucho tiempo, solo les llevó dos días y no tuvieron ninguna complicación, Gaara dijo que el podía llevar a la Kunoichi hasta la Aldea, sus hermanos se habían quedado sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada.

Ese día en la noche, llegaron a la Aldea y si dirigieron directamente a hablar con el Kazekage, dejando a Sakura con un medico ninja que la atendió inmediatamente.

Lo único que encontramos en esta misión fue a una Kunoichi que vivía en la aldea, Sakura, dijo que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y estaba lastimada, en este momento la está atendiendo un medico ninja, en el hospital - Temari dijo estas palabras y se quedó allí esperando alguna orden.

- No se puede traer a cualquier extranjero a la Aldea - dice el Kazekage - Puede quedarse mientras recupera su memoria y mientras se hace la investigación, bajo su supervisión... cuiden que no se meta en problemas.

- Pero nosotros no vamos a estar cuidando a esa kunoichi - dice Kankuro - ya tenemos que entrenar a los nuevos estudiantes, siguiendo el plan de entrenamiento.  
- Es verdad, son bastantes, no tenemos tiempo para eso - dijo Temari.   
- Es una orden.. - dijo el Kazekage seriamente.

- Yo me encargo - Gaara había pronunciado estas palabras con mucha tranquilidad y muy fríamente. Dejó a sus hermanos sorprendidos, pero era verdad el era el mas indicado para esto. Igual no tenia a ningún aprendiz al que enseñar y no estaba ocupado.

- Muy bien, pueden irse...

- Gaara... ¿Estas bien? - Temari lo miraba muy extrañada, esa no era la conducta que su hermano solía tener.

Hay algo que quiero averiguar... Eso fue lo único que dijo y sus hermanos no insistieron en preguntar nada mas.

Gaara se dirigía al Hospital de La aldea, junto con sus hermanos, Un médico ninja estaba intentando ver el subconsciente de la kunoichi, a ver si hallaba algún recuerdo.. Pero todo parecía estar en blanco, excepto por algunos pequeños detalles, que no parecían tener importancia.  
- Parece tener amnesia - hoy mismo puede salir de aquí, sus heridas ya han sido curadas solo tiene que descansar.  
- Ok - dijo Kankuro - nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarla a un lugar donde pueda descansar.  
- tiene que venir por lo menos unas dos veces mas al hospital a ver si recupera la memoria, para saber algo sobre el incidente en la aldea del aire.

En la noche salieron del hospital, Temari hablaba con la kunoichi y le dijo lo que iba a pasar con ella , conoció a Kankuro, pero ella no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar, solo caminaba y escuchaba lo que decían. Gaara se encontraba atrás de ellos y la miraba. Todo siguió igual por un instante, hasta que Temari y Kankuro dijeron que tenían que irse, tenían que ocuparse de la academia.

- Gaara hazte cargo de ella - dijo Temari - intenta no ser tan frío ¿eh?. Kankuro y Temari se fueron, dejando a Sakura con Gaara que se encontraba alejado de ella, se miraron fijamente durante un momento y el intentó hablar, pero no tenía nada que decir. Así que decidió seguir caminando.

- Sígueme - Se dirigían hacia la salida de la Aldea a el le gustaba sentarse allí a pensar le pareció un buen lugar para descansar, y quería preguntarle algo.

Caminaron por un rato, y ella miraba fijamente al vacío y sujetaba firmemente su ocarina con sus manos. Gaara recordó aquella canción que escucho en el bosque, que lo llevó hasta donde estaba ella.

Se encontraron en la salida de la Aldea, en la parte mas alta - no se habían tardado casi nada en llegar, pero ya era de noche...Gaara estaba dispuesto a hacerle una pregunta, que estaba casi seguro que ella podía contestar... a menos que el se encontrara equivocado.

- ¿Sabes quien es Hashibi? - su voz sonaba muy seria - El bijuu de 8 colas.

- Hashibi... - Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que luego se extendió hasta su cuerpo, se arrodilló en el suelo, sentía una presión muy grande en el pecho. Gaara no sabía como reaccionar, ni que le pasaba.

- ¿Que te pasa? - Gaara la miraba estaba desconcertado, se acercó y agarró su hombro, vio en su cabeza algunas imágenes algo borrosas, de muerte y destrucción, y allí estaba en la sombra de lo que parecía ser el bijuu de 8 colas. De los ojos de Sakura, que eran de un verde-jade profundo e intenso, comenzaron a brotar lagrimas.

- Lo viste... - sollozaba y Gaara no había dicho nada.  
- La destrucción de la aldea del Aire...  
- Si..  
- Fue el bijuu de 8 colas, Hashi..  
- No lo digas.  
Gaara se contuvo se acercó a ella y le dijo, tu eres el bijuu...  
- Pero si tu recuerdas todo esto, como el medico dijo que tenias amnesia... Gaara se encontraba asombrado, adentro de esa Kunoichi, que se veía tan indefensa se encontraba ese monstruo.

No pueden entrar a mi subconsciente, esta bloqueado.  
- Ya veo...  
- Supongo que ahora le informaras de esto al Kazekage.

La kunoichi seguía llorando, y Gaara no había contestado a lo ultimo que ella dijo ¿le diré al Kazekage?..  
- Sabes lo triste que es estar solo.. Toda la vida – Sakura miraba hacia el horizonte, con lágrimas en sus ojos - Nadie me quería en esa aldea, querían que me fuera, decían que era un monstruo... pero aun así, yo no quería destruirla.. Yo no lo hice, fue el bijuu. Supongo que estaba inconsciente y pudo salir.

- Te entiendo... El no dijo nada más, y ella volteó, lo miró y se dio cuenta, de que su mirada se parece a la de ella... se calmó un poco y no quiso seguir hablando de eso... Tomó su ocarina y comenzó a tocar, la canción que Gaara ya había escuchado antes, era muy relajante, y hermosa...

- Gaara... ¿Quien eres tu?  
- Yo.. - Esa era una pregunta algo difícil de contestar, para Gaara... Pero el quien era, el era un monstruo, el Shukaku era parte de el.. O el Shukaku solo se encontraba dentro de el... fuera de cualquiera de las dos maneras, para todos Gaara era un monstruo.  
- No importa - Dijo Sakura al esperar una respuesta que no llegaba. 

Gaara no hablaba, la última pregunta lo había dejado pensando... Sakura se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Se quedó dormida al rato. Gaara se sentó al lado de ella, y miró como dormía, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se sentía extraño al mirarla, y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba... Es muy linda...

Dejo de verla y comenzó a ver al horizonte... pensó en la soledad que había sentido toda su vida, tal vez, ella le hiciera cambiar ese sentimiento, pero no se podía quedar en la aldea de la Arena, por lo menos eso había dicho el Kazekage. 

Ya era muy tarde, y Sakura seguía durmiendo al lado de el, se veía tan tranquila, Gaara se levantó, la cargó en sus brazos y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando caminaba, se encontró con Temari que lo estaba buscando.

- Gaara.. ¿donde estabas? - Temari lo miraba, esperando alguna respuesta, ya era muy tarde - ¿Como está Sakura?  
- Bien, supongo, se quedó dormida hace bastante tiempo. No dijo mas nada y los dos se fueron a la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó y se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto de una casa, se levantó y miró por la ventana, ese día se sentía extrañamente bien, respiró el aire fresco de la mañana, y salió de la habitación con su ocarina en la mano, nunca la dejaba en ningún lado. No había nadie en esa casa y cuando salió vio que Gaara se encontraba allí afuera, el volteó y la miró, y ella le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

- Gaara-san, buenos días... - se veía algo nerviosa.  
- Buenos días - Gaara estaba sorprendido, por esa linda sonrisa, jamás le habían sonreído de esa forma.  
- Vamos a la academia - Dijo Gaara...  
- Ella lo miraba desde atrás mientras lo seguía... el le parecía alguien muy interesante, aunque fuera tan callado, se sentía muy bien con el.

Tenían que entrenar a los nuevos aprendices, pero como siempre, Gaara no tenia a quien entrenar, todos se iban con Temari y con Kankuro, Gaara se quedaba solo, Nadie nunca quería entrenar con el, tenían miedo.

- Oye... este.. - Sakura intentaba decirle algo a Gaara - ... Tu me puedes entrenar a mi, no se, me gustaría practicar...

- Si - Temari y Kankuro se habían quedado observándolos, igual que muchos aprendices que estaban allí. Se escucharon algunos comentarios de fondo.

- Quien quería entrenar con Gaara, acaso el no es el arma definitiva...

- Cállense - Temari le había dicho a su grupo de aprendices que estaban mirando la escena, comencemos con el entrenamiento.

- Me dijiste que apenas habías comenzado a entrenar ¿no?- Gaara miraba a Sakura.  
- Que tal si practicamos con alguna arma - dijo Gaara - aunque supongo que debes ser mucho mas fuerte.  
- mmm.. Bueno no se, pero nunca había entrenado con arma - Sakura agarró unos kunais que se encontraban allí.  
- Lánzamela he intenta darme con ella.  
- ¿seguro? Pero...  
- Hazlo..

Sakura lanzó un kunai contra Gaara, en realidad parecía tener una muy buena puntería, iba directo hacia el.  
- ¡Cuidado!

Gaara utilizó su arena para detener el kunai, Sakura se había acercado bastante a Gaara y le sorprendió ver la defensa de Gaara, pero el kunai reboto al dar con la arena de Gaara y fue a golpear a Sakura, pero ella también se cubrió. A Gaara le sorprendió mucho mas de lo que ella pareció haberse sorprendido hace un rato. Parecía que un escudo la hubiera cubierto, por que el kunai que fue contra ella había rebotado, y no había ni logrado acercársele mucho, fue extraño porque alrededor de ella no había nada...

- ¿Que fue eso? - los dos habían formulado la pregunta al mismo tiempo.  
- Utilizo la arena para protegerme...  
- Yo.. Utilizo el aire, bueno exactamente yo no lo controlo.

Nuevamente todos los aprendices se encontraban viendo a Gaara y a Sakura...

- Ven vamos - Gaara se había volteado y se alejaba de la academia - tráete los Kunais...

La kunoichi tomo los Kunais he iba atrás de Gaara, se dirigían de nuevo al lugar donde estaban ayer, pensó que lo mas seguro es que fueran a practicar en un lugar mas tranquilo, porque sino para que los Kunais...

- ¿Puedes utilizar técnicas de aire? - Gaara le preguntaba a Sakura.  
- Puedo hacer muchas cosas con el aire, pero no lo controlo muy bien... y no he aprendido ninguna técnica.  
- Utilizas chakra para eso.  
- No exactamente, desde que encerraron el bijuu en mi, es como si el aire fuera parte de mi, era como si formara una barrera entre mi y cualquier cosa que quisiera dañarme así yo no quisiera, y cualquier persona que tuviera la intención de dañarme salía lastimada... o moría.

Gaara no le dijo nada más y caminaron hacia la salida, no había nadie, como siempre y el viento soplaba fuertemente.

-¿Quieres entrenar? - Gaara la miraba.  
- Si... - Sakura giraba un Kunai en la mano.  
- Intenta darme con el...

Eso sonaba algo difícil, si podía utilizar la arena para protegerse, tenia que ser muy rápida para poder darle, pero era solo una práctica, así que decidió aunque sea intentar hacerlo.

Se encontraban a una distancia entre defensiva y ofensiva, la distancia perfecta... Sakura lanzó el primer kunai hacia Gaara, que rápidamente fue detenido por el, después lanzó dos al mismo tiempo con el mismo resultado, pero de repente un kunai paso por al lado de la cabeza de Gaara.. ¿como?.. Sakura no había lanzado un cuarto Kunai, y no parecía ni siquiera que venia en dirección de ella, había venido de al lado. Gaara no le preguntó, ya que ella lanzó el último kunai que tenia en la mano, Gaara lo detuvo y se quedó con el con la intención de devolverlo, lo lanzó para ver si era capaz de esquivarlo, pero el kunai no se acercó a ella, otro kunai había chocado contra el que se dirigía a Sakura y los dos habían caído al suelo. En eso momento Gaara se dio cuenta de donde había venido el Kunai, de un lado, tal vez podía controlarlo, si controlaba el aire que le impedía mover las cosas con el. La chica hizo que los dos Kunai que habían caído entre ella y Gaara se dirigieran hacia ella, los sostuvo en la mano y comenzó a girarlo en su mano.  
Gaara hizo una pequeña expresión en su rostro de una sonrisa. 

Te dije que no se como utilizo el aire - dijo Sakura - es verdad, el aire sigue mi objetivo, nada mas, a veces no puedo impedir que actúe. No lo controlo yo.

La única técnica, que aprendí a usar fueron unas de sonido y aire, siempre me gustó mucho tocar la ocarina, y empecé a darme cuenta, que el aire lo podía controlar con la música, con diferentes notas. Sakura se había acercado a Gaara que hace un momento se encontraba alejado de ella, tenía su ocarina en la mano y se sentó. Gaara no hablaba mucho, en realidad casi nunca hablaba.

Era Temprano, apenas mediodía, Sakura y Gaara llevaban callados un tiempo, sin dirigirse la palabra. Sakura sacó su ocarina, y comenzó a tocar una canción, era diferente a la que el había escuchado varias veces, era como escuchar el sonido del viento, como si pudiera hablar con esa canción... el viento comenzó a soplar mas bajo, y por un momento el cabello de Sakura se movió como si algo estuviera saliendo de la ocarina con mucha fuerza. Pero eran solo las notas de su canción, Gaara le gustaba el sonido de la ocarina, y se había acostado al lado de Sakura en la arena, tenía los ojos cerrados... Sakura estuvo tocando la ocarina un tiempo, hasta que se cansó y miró a Gaara, estaba acostado al lado de ella, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión muy relajada en el rostro, ...¿Está dormido?.. dijo en voz baja, estaba contemplándolo tenia el cabello rojo intenso como la sangre, y se fijó en el símbolo que tenia grabado en su frente "Amor".

Se acercó a el y iba a tocar su rostro con su mano, quería sentir que el era de verdad, Jamás se había sentido así con una persona, y le parecía muy raro que con el... tenía su mano casi en la frente de Gaara, cuando hubo algo que la detuvo, había aparecido una capa de arena que lo cubría, y no solo eso, al mismo tiempo sentía que algo le impedía que se acercara, sería el aire, alejó su mano rápidamente. Gaara abrió los ojos y la miró... inmediatamente, en las mejillas de la Kunoichi aparecieron un tinte rosado, se encontraba muy cerca de el, ya que tenía bastante tiempo viéndolo y sin darse cuenta se había acercado.. Tal vez demasiado...

- Pensé... - dijo la kunoichi con un tono de voz muy bajo y tal vez para si misma - que estabas dormido.  
Gaara había notado la expresión un su rostro, se veía muy apenada y ese color rosado en sus mejillas lo confirmaba, no le importó... no le importaba que ella se le hubiera acercado tanto, nadie había sido así con el nunca... Yo no duermo.. Tal vez no era la mejor respuesta que le pudo haber dicho, le hubiera gustado decir algo mas, pero no era una persona de muchas palabras.

Gaara siguió acostado en la arena, la miró por un momento y ella intentaba no verlo.. Pero fue subiendo su mirada poco a poco hasta que estas se cruzaron. Gaara sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, que era exactamente eso que sentía... no estaba seguro, pero se sentía bien, ella lo miraba... no sabía que hacer, le sonrió y miró hacia otro lado. En ese momento a el hubiera provocado... besarla...

Sakura se acostó y miraba al cielo, pensativa... ¿me pregunto si sentirá lo mismo que yo?...  
Sakura siguió callada pensando y sacó de un bolsillo una foto era ella con un joven, unos años mayor.. Inmediatamente que vio la foto sus ojos se humedecieron, Gaara la estaba viendo y le preguntó... ¿Que te pasa?

El era mi hermano... tal vez la única persona que siempre me quiso, y que me cuidaba de los demás, las únicas cosas a parte de mi ocarina que traje de la aldea del aire fue esta foto y este protector, son los únicos recuerdos perfectos... y lo único que siempre voy a querer recordar...  
Gaara se levanto y la miró, nuevamente captó esa sombra en sus ojos que le recordaban a los de el.. Se acercó a ella y limpió una lagrima que caía por su mejilla...

- Tal vez no hayan muchas personas que te puedan decir esto, pero se exactamente como te sientes, como te has sentido...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas, Gaara se acercó a ella y un muro de arena los cubrió, parecía que algo había chocado contra el...

El Muro de Arena bajó y Gaara se levantó al igual que Sakura... ¿Que fue eso?.. habían algunas armas en el piso... no parecía haber nadie cerca.

Adelante de ellos, de la arena comenzó a aparecer un ninja y después aparecieron dos mas, tenían el protector de la aldea del aire, pero estaba tachado...

- Ellos... - Gaara volteó a ver a Sakura - eran ninjas de la aldea del aire, y por lo que veo son del clan Hiromi.  
- Veo que sabes quienes somos - el ninja que se encontraba al frente, tenia un ojo tapado por unas cintas negras y muchas cicatrices en la cara - somos los últimos ninja que alguna vez pertenecimos a la aldea del aire, el clan exiliado, Hiromi... supongo que no es casualidad que tu hayas quedado viva.. ¿no? Hashibi..  
Ahora se recordó de ellos, ellos la habían atacado en el bosque... - ¿Que es lo que quieren?

- Que mas vamos a querer, el poder mas grande de la aldea del aire, la razón por la que fuimos exiliados, por intentar apoderarnos de el Yamata no Orochi.  
- Ellos eran uno de los clanes mas fuertes de la aldea - le dice Sakura a Gaara - pero aun así no pudieron contra la aldea completa, no solos. Aunque fue una gran guerra.

Rápidamente los ninjas que se encontraban delante de ellos desaparecieron de nuevo en la arena, dos rodearon a Gaara y otro fue contra Sakura. A Gaara no le parecía ningún problema ... es muy sencillo... Pero volteo a ver a Sakura, había sacado su ocarina... los ninjas que tenían al frente hicieron un sello al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a desaparecer en la arena como a unirse con ella y seguido de esto Gaara utilizó su arena para intentar acabar rápido, con ellos, los atrapó... ya los tenía.. Tan fácil como el había pensado Sabaku kyuu (Ataúd del desierto)... Sabaku sousou (funeral del desierto)... pasó algo extraño los dos ninjas comenzaron a atravesar la arena que los rodeaba hasta salir, como si fueran parte de ella... ¿que ninjutso era ese? Jamás lo había visto antes...

- Ese es el ninjutso prohibido del clan Hiromi... – Sakura le dice a Gaara, Sakura parecía tener inmovilizado al oponente, pero después de un momento logró soltarse. No es una técnica que puedan utilizar muchas veces, como mucho 4 o 5 dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra... es muy peligrosa la técnica no dejes que te toquen...

- Sakura... Gaara había utilizado su arena, para cubrir a Sakura, a quien su oponente estuvo a punto de alcanzar...

- Lo siento.. Sakura estuvo mas pendiente de su batalla - La técnica de los del clan Hiromi aunque es muy peligrosa es limitada, necesitan tener contacto físico con la persona, para que pueda hacer daño, los pueden matar si introducen la mano en el cuerpo del oponente. Así como atraviesan las cosas, también pueden atravesar a las personas. También pueden quitarle gran cantidad de chakra rápidamente. Solo hay que mantener la distancia y hacer todo lo posible, por que gastan rápidamente su chakra, después atacar directo, a algún punto vital. 

Gaara siguió utilizando su ninjutso de arena, que no dio resultado... tenía que intentar otra cosa, Agarró su arena e hizo un arma y la lanzó a uno de ellos, La lanza de arena que lanzó le hizo daño pero al no darle en ningún punto vital no fue suficiente como para matarlo.

Sakura tocaba una melodía con su ocarina muy diferente a las anteriores, parecía que el aire tuviera forma, se sentía mas pesado y lo utilizaba para hacer daño a su oponente, intentaba hacer que gastara su chakra... pero eso llevaría tiempo, tenia que haber otra forma... no estaba utilizando todo su poder...

Sabaku kyuu... uno de los ninjas contra los que peleaba Gaara había quedado totalmente inmovilizado, no podía utilizar su técnica... Sabaku sousou... La arena comenzó a apretar mas y mas fuerte a su oponente hasta que la sangre de su oponente comenzó a unirse con la arena que lo cubría... por fin había destruido a uno de los ninjas... pero ¿donde estaba el otro?...

Sakura se encontraba peleando contra su oponente.. Hasta ahora solo estaba haciendo que gastara su chakra... no hacía mucho esfuerzo, para poder esquivar la técnica que estaba utilizando, hacia la atmósfera mas pesada... ejercía gran presión sobre su oponente quien utilizaba su chakra para poder moverse y escapar de la técnica... pero Sakura no se había percatado de la presencia del otro ninja que apareció atrás de ella...

- Que descuidada eres - el ninja que tenia un ojo vendado con las cicatrices en el rostro había utilizado su técnica para robar el chakra a Sakura... introdujo la mano en Sakura quien inmediatamente comenzó a gritar... estaba perdiendo toda su fuerza...

Gaara se dio cuenta donde estaba el otro ninja muy tarde... Sakura estaba arrodillada en el suelo, sin poder moverse... Gaara utilizó su arena para cubrir a Sakura... y atrapó a el ninja que estaba robando su chakra lanzándolo lejos de Sakura... Atrapó al otro ninja que tenía, estaba peleando con Sakura, Sabaku kyuu... Sabaku sousou.. Acabó rápido con el... no tenía suficiente chakra como para escapar de la técnica de Gaara... 

Pero a lo lejos comenzó a escucharse un risa... el ultimo de los Hiromi que había venido.. Quien había robado el chakra de Sakura. Se puso delante de Sakura para protegerla, pero antes de que se diera cuenta el ninja había atacado con taijutso era muy rápido y Gaara apenas lograba protegerse con su arena, intentaba tener contacto físico con Gaara, necesitaba mas velocidad aun, el chakra que robó a Sakura había aumentado considerablemente su velocidad y fuerza.

Gaara sujetó sus piernas para inmovilizarlo y fue cubriendo su cuerpo... pero Hiromi se liberó mas rápido, que antes, de nuevo comenzó a usar taijutso pero ninguno de los golpes pudo atravesar la defensa de Gaara.. Hasta que Gaara detuvo su brazo con la arena...  
- Justo lo que estaba esperando - dijo Hiromi, comenzó a atravesar la arena hasta que alcanzo a Gaara y comenzó a quitarle chakra.. No fue mucho ya que Gaara se aparto de el... Pero estaba comenzando a cansarse.. A perder el control...

Sakura se encontraba sentada detrás de Gaara, se sentía débil, no tenia mucho chakra... cuando vio a Gaara se sorprendió no era el muchacho que había visto hace un momento.. Sus ojos se veían negros con la pupila amarilla, y su rostro tampoco era el mismo, se había transformado en una bestia, su brazo era de arena y la mitad de su rostro también... Que le había ocurrido, no le importaba... estaba preocupada, pero veía que aun seguía peleando contra Hiromi, agarro su ocarina y comenzó a tocar una canción diferente... si el tenia su chakra... el chakra de Hashibi... tal vez podía lograr sellarlo por un momento con esa canción... Las notas comenzaron a mover el aire alrededor de Sakura... y lo mismo ocurrió alrededor de Hiromi quien comenzó a perder el chakra que le había quitado a ella, se arrodillo en el suelo inmediatamente después, Gaara usó una técnica y estaba segura de que acabaría con el... Ryousa Bakuriu (Avalancha del desierto)... una ola de arena se alzó y cubrió a Hiromi... quien no podía escapar rápidamente de toda esa arena... seguido de esto Gaara utilizó Sabaku Taiso... (Luto imperial) Toda la arena que había cubierto al enemigo se compactó, matándolo... Hiromi no tuvo oportunidad de escapar...

Sakura estaba sentada detrás de Gaara quien comenzaba a recuperar su forma normal, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar a el Shukaku... ella lo miraba desde un lado, viendo como la arena caía, y volvía a ser el mismo chico de antes con esa mirada tan profunda... Gaara se acercó a Sakura quien se había tendido en la arena...

- ¿Estas bien? - se sentó al lado de ella, se veía un poco cansada nada mas, no parecía lastimada.  
- Si ¿y tu? - intentó reincorporarse, pero no pudo sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado... se tocó y tenía sangre, estaba sangrando... hizo presión en la herida...  
- Estas herida...  
- No te preocupes no es una herida muy profunda.  
- Ven - Gaara se acerco a Sakura, y hizo presión en su herida, la tenia en sus brazos - Entremos a la aldea.  
- No... ¿Por que no nos quedamos un momento mas aquí?... me gusta este lugar - Sakura se encontraba viendo a Gaara, como esperando a que dijera algo, nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara... Se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro, en sus brazos.. Eso era lo que ella había querido, igual que el... Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro... no podía perder esa oportunidad de besarla... Sintió los suaves y delicados labios de la Kunoichi sobre los de el, la besaba con ternura y lentamente... ella se acercó mas a el, estando totalmente juntos sentía el calor del cuerpo de Gaara, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y se besaron con mas pasión...

Se separaron, y Sakura continuó viendo a Gaara, igual como el la veía... - Te quiero...- Sakura había dicho estas palabras, y se acercó a el, estando tan cerca que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, estaban acelerados... El la seguía teniendo en sus brazos, y no decía nada mas.

- Me gusta poder estar contigo... ella lo miró y le sonrió...   
- A mi.. También - Se acercó y la volvió a besar tan dulcemente como la ultima vez... y pasaron el resto del día juntos... deseando que durara para siempre... y poder guardar los recuerdos perfectos de ese instante en su memoria, donde serian uno solo... 

Notas de la autora: Les prometo que este fic continuará, solo si es que me dejan bastantes reviews, ya que me he esforzado muchísimo.

Sayonara!!!!


End file.
